demon hunter
by Sargent Apone
Summary: 3 teens embark on a journey to save the princess in this short story


It all began on a quiet fall evening of the middle of the 16th century known as the age of demons. A young boy name Otagi was sent to fetch some water for his badly injured father. As he went for the water the thought back on the day his father was injured.  
  
All that he remembered was his village (Agami) was attacked by genma demons and Osrics. The screams of the villagers being slaughtered still haunts him to this day, and that's a tough burden considering he is only 12 and he has just began his training in the art of Kendo. He now regrets hiding away when his father was ambushed. He will never forget that smirk on the genma's face when his sword came down on his fathers collar bone severing his right arm. Then his dad's blood splattering all over the other soldiers face, then he saw another soldier staring at him from atop a hill, turning away and his horse slowly walking away. From that day he vowed to avenge his father's injury, kill that demon on the hill, and to slaughter all the demons that would stand before him.  
  
Otagi heard a scream he turned around and it was is mom. So he dropped the bucket of water and ran to his house. As he was running he thought to himself about how his dad couldn't even defend himself, so he ran faster.  
  
When he reached his house he witnessed a demon, one he had never seen before, impale his dad and with his other blade slit his throat. His father's blood spewed all over the house. But he didn't move, but not just because what had happened to his dad but what had happened to his mom too. She sadly had a katana clutched in her hand and she was dead. An arrow was also stuck in one of her temples and it was gushing blood. But then he thought the demon doesn't have arrows so he looked out the window and saw a peasant demon with a bow and a quiver of arrows. Then he saw an arrow flying straight at h.. And he woke up in another town, as he got up he saw a fresh wound in some wrapping on his chest. Then he ran out of the room then into a fully geared up samurai. Then he asked the samurai where he was.. He slowly replied," You're in a demon hunter village I brought you here because I killed two demons by your house and when I went to your house your mom and dad were dead and you had blacked out because of an arrow in your chest." Said the savior samurai. Otagi then said how he must avenge his family but the samurai told him to learn and train before he can go hunt demons. Then they exchanged names (Denishiro was his name) and Otagi wondered when his training would start. Then he began his training as a demon hunter. He trained there for years and became on of the top people in his class. Then he went to go avenge his family with his new friends (Kaede, Iaido, and Ryu) and new found skill.  
  
Four years after his parents were slaughtered him and his new friends set out for retribution. Iaido left a year ago and never returned he is thought to be dead. Even though this was true they still set out. Before they left there their master told them," For every evil there is a greater good, and for every innocent there is a protector. Then his pupils bowed and he left the room. They discussed the difficulty they would be facing when they set out but they did not fear what was to come. They would face power hungry warlords, magic, and menacing villains. All which had control of feudal Japan at the time. At the height of all this chaos, the noble princess Yuki was kidnapped. Now a great swordsman and his friends Kaede and Ryu boldly volunteered to rescue and avenge the princess. But in these dark and mysterious times, even Otagi, Kaede, and Ryu don't realize the desperation of their mission. A legion of demons stand before him (and his friends), the princess, and triumph.  
  
As Otagi, Kaede, and Ryu were about to leave, Denishiro was no where to be found. Otagi just thought he left on a journey of his own. Kaede grew impatient as Ryu and Otagi said goodbye. But when they finished talking they left on there first journey. The closer they got to there destination the stranger it got. Kaede heard something moving in the brush, but she couldn't see it, because she, Otagi, and Ryu where in a dense forest. Demons suddenly jumped out of the brush. Calssshhh!!! One of Kaede's daggers blocked a peasant demons attack, then took her other dagger and slashed across the demons stomach causing all of it's bowels to splatter on the floor of the forest. Otagi on the other hand was surrounded by Genma demons and pretty much had no chance. At that moment he thought back on the day his father was injured, and in a blind rage he decapitated one of the demons and jumped through the fountain of blood from the still pumping blood of the decapitated demons neck. When he landed his sword landed in the 2nd Genma's demons eye, it cut through it like a mushy strawberry. Ryu was having problems of his on, one giant 15ft tall Osric. First he started to circle in and then he jumped up and stuck his wakashi into its nervous cord. The Osric seemed to go crazy, swinging its monstrous ax into a tree cutting it down. The tree fell right on top of the Osrics horn pushing the horn back into the Osrics head. " These are scouts for the demon camp we have been heading towards'', Otagi announced. "This forest is giving me the creeps, let's get out of here", Ryu said. "Mmmb", Kaede muttered Then the demon slaying team set off to their destiny of saving princess Yuki. Soon they reached the top of a gorgeous hill, over looking an evil looking, run down castle. "That looks like a demon hide out if I've ever seen one", Ryu said in a giggle. As Ryu, Kaede, Otagi entered the mortifying castle. Ryu sat up against a wall to rest. After only 4 seconds Ryu leapt up, so the others peered over to where Ryu was resting. In shock the slayers saw that the walls were lined with human intestines and there was an arm coming out of the wall. Otagi drew his sword and detached the arm from what was supposed to be a wall in one blow. As the severed arm fell to the intestine lined floor, twitched a little and then it seemed to merge with the intestine lined floor. Then Kaede stuttered "Th.This castle is alive!" But that wasn't to Otagi's surprise, because when he saw the castle he knew their was something about it was "off", and he knew that the demons did it something to claim it. "We must push through and save the princess", Otagi announced. So they went deeper into the bowels of the tormented castle. "I wonder what kind of traps there are in here", Ryu wondered. "Few or none, because they stupid demons would keep falling for them", Kaede sternly said. As they walked down a broad hallway, Ryu heard something in the black abyss of darkness. "I got this thing", Ryu said proudly. He got in attack position with his spear, as something more sinister and something more hideous, and then Ryu thought it was, stepped out of the shadows. Then with one lunge and one slash Ryu cut the thing in half. But to everybody's amazement the upper half of the thing grew a lower half, and the lower half grew an upper half. "I think I need some help now guys", Ryu told Otagi and Kaede. Suddenly two pillars of fire rained down on the things, disintegrating them into dust, after that a soldier in pure holy white armor and the legendary White Hawk sword. Jumped down and said "I'm on or side and you can thank me later". Then he ran down the hallway with phenomenal speed. "I wonder who the hell that guy was." Kaede wondered. As Kaede, Otagi, and Ryu entered a room that had demon writing on it. When they entered the room they saw shelves on each of the walls. On the walls they saw horrible, grotesque things like livers, bladders, and other odds and ends. In the middle of the room there was a bloody table with a cut open body on it. With a demon cutting out parts of the body on the table. "A little snip here, and she won't be needing this where she's going, he I'm having so much fuuunnn!!!" the demon said. "I'm going to get you away from her now, and then I'm going to kill you!!!!" Otagi yelled. "Pardon me my name is Guild stern I'm the top demon Surgeon in the entire world. I serve my Nobunaga Oda , I can't stay for the whole killing me part, my Lord Oda needs my presents else where. " Guildstern said with great please in his voice. A hidden door opened up and that vile creature went through it and it closed behind him. Then Otagi, Kaede, and Ryu ran over to the bloody table and saw princess Yuki's body there with a deep gaze in here eyes. Kaede shut here eyes and the three warriors walked away in great shame. 


End file.
